


shop for my heart

by melodyinlove



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Drinking, Fluff, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: minhyun works at a grocery store. seongwoo comes in right at closing time to buy some chips and ends up getting locked in with minhyun by his manager.





	shop for my heart

“I need those chips, man!” Seongwoo yells as he runs out of the apartment, wallet in hand.

Seongwoo has been told by almost everyone that he has the impulsive cravings of a stoner. Once he thinks about eating something, it won’t leave his mind that he always  _ has  _ to get it. Even if the local grocery store is about to close and he’s just barely making it on time. It’s not a want to him, but a need. 

 

“Sir! We’re about to close!” Minhyun groans as Seongwoo comes running into the store.

Minhyun hates his job with a passion, especially when he’s on closing shift. He always gets the weirdest people at late night and he always gets people trying to sneak in when all he wants to do is go home and sleep. The only reason why he’s working at a grocery store is because no one else would hire him with his hectic day life schedule (college sucks, especially as a biology major trying to graduate on time). He could also decide not to have a job and just focus on studies, but Minhyun can’t cook to save his life, so his paycheck mainly goes to take-out food  and alcohol.

 

Minhyun sighs as he figures the man will be out soon and he can quickly check out his items so he can go home, so he waits. The store is already clean due to his guidance, so he has nothing else to do as he waits.

 

Minutes pass and the customer is still nowhere to be found, so Minhyun looks around and sees Seongwoo making a huge mess at the chip aisle.

“Sir! You’re making a mess!” he hisses as he runs over, trying to clean up the mess Seongwoo doesn’t stop making. 

“I need those wavy chips! You know, the sour cream and onion ones?” Seongwoo doesn’t even look at the worker, but continues searching.

“...” Minhyun sighs, “Sir, those were discontinued last week.”

The customers stops, hand still holding a bag of chips that are not the ones he want. He slowly turns his head to look at Minhyun, the disappointment evident in his eyes. 

“You’re lying to me. Those are my favorite chips in the universe and you guys discontinued them?! HOW COULD YOU.” The customer drops what is in his hands and falls to the floor, frowning as he looks downwards.

Minhyun hesitates on whether to comfort him or to just leave him alone and let him sulk for a bit before he closes up. He decides to just comfort the other, crouching down and patting his back, “We didn’t discontinue them. I guess the company just wasn’t making enough money and they completely discontinued the product. We sold their last bags a couple days ago or so.” The customer stays quiet, still looking at the floor, “Uhm, I mean. There’s plenty of other good chips.” Minhyun grabs a random bag, “I think these ones are pretty good.”

“They’re not the same!” the customer exclaims, startling Minhyun and almost making him lose balance. “I need those specific chips, man. I’ve been craving those for the longest time.”

_ “Is this guy five or something? Why is he acting like a baby over this?”  _ Minhyun can’t help thinking, but he puts a soft smile on his face, “Well, I don’t know what to tell you. We don’t have them and I’m sorry.”

Minhyun stands up and the customer doesn’t move. He figures there’s nothing else he can do for now so he’ll just let the guy sulk for a little bit longer. He’s on closing shift anyway, so closing a little bit later to let this guy sulk in the market shouldn’t be too bad. 

 

That’s what he thinks until he’s halfway to his cash register and the lights suddenly turn off. Without much thought, he runs to the entrance of the store in which he sees the owner’s son driving off. The door won’t budge open no matter how hard he pushes and pulls. 

He doesn’t understand. He was supposed to be the one to close up and he even had the only keys to the store in his cash register, so it makes no sense to why the owner’s son was able to lock up the store. Minhyun runs to the back of the store and checks his locker. His phone shows dozens of texts from the owner’s son asking him if he was still there, in which he calls him disrespectful and irresponsible for leaving without locking up and says he locked up himself. Minhyun knows he’s not entirely to blame as he has left without locking up before, but that was once (or was it twice?). 

Before Minhyun could even try to text back and ask to open up, his phone turns off on him. He digs through his stuff, looking for a charger, but of course, today is the one day he forgot to bring it with him. Just canny. Remembering the customer’s existence, he walks out of the break room and looks for the guy, only to find him at the entrance, trying to break the door open.

“Wait, no. Don’t break it!” Minhyun yells, getting the other’s attention. 

“We’re obviously locked in. There’s no other option unless you have the keys.” 

Minhyun bites his lower lip, “I don’t, but if you have your phone I can call someone to open up for us.” 

The customer reaches into his pocket, grabbing his phone and clicking the lock button. Usually, his phone would brighten up immediately, but it remained dull, “My phone’s dead. Now can we break the door open?”

He backs up for a running start to slam onto the door, but Minhyun grabs him, “You can’t! The alarm will ring and I’ll get in a lot of trouble if you do that. My manager already hates me enough.” 

“Well, what do we do then?” the customer’s face grows more frustrated, stepping closer to Minhyun.

“Just stay here for the night?” Minhyun shrugs, but the other looks more than displeased as he rolls his eyes.

“You can’t be serious. How about I break out and you leave before the police come and I’ll explain the situation?”

Minhyun shakes his head, “They’ll check CCTV to confirm your claim and then I’ll show up on camera. We can’t.”

“Well, if we stay here, it’ll show on CCTV too! It makes no difference,” the customer hisses, his fists balled up that he almost looks like he’s going to punch Minhyun.

“They have no reason to check CCTV if they’re not alarmed,” Minhyun puts his hand on the other’s arm, “Please. We can even drink free booze. One or two bottles missing won’t be noticed. I know for sure.”

The other calms down and raises a brow, “So it’s not okay to break out of the store but it’s okay to steal their booze?” 

Minhyun nods carefully and the customer’s smile brightens, “Alright. Give me two more bottles before I leave and we have a deal.” 

He holds out his hand and without hesitation, Minhyun shakes it, feeling just a bit relieved knowing he won’t get in trouble. 

  
  


“So, uh, what’s your name?” 

Minhyun chuckles as he pours the other a shot using the cups from the breakroom. He let him pick whatever alcohol he wanted as Minhyun is the one kind of forcing him to spend the night with him, a stranger, in a closed store.

“Ong Seongwoo, and you?” 

Seongwoo grabs the bottle from him and pours a shot for Minhyun. They click cups and grin, “I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

The shot goes down easy. Minhyun usually isn’t the type to be picky about his alcohol as he drinks whatever he gets, but he learns that whatever this brand is is now his favorite.

They start off getting to know each other. The two are the same year in college, their schools being rivals. Seongwoo is a communications major while Minhyun is a biology major. They end up having a lot of mutual friends that it’s surprising that they never knew of each other until now.

“So you’re an impulsive eater?” Minhyun questions after his fourth (or was it fifth?) shot. He told himself earlier that he would take it easy on the alcohol, as he is at his workplace and not the comfort of his own apartment.

“Yeah, I don’t know. It just bothers me if I don’t eat what I’m craving, like it ruins my mood for the rest of the day and I hate it,” Seongwoo shrugs as if his habit is something everyone goes through, “So, why does your manager hate you?”

Minhyun laughs as he puts down his cup, “Because I fucked him and left. Basically, a one night stand,” he looks to Seongwoo hoping his gaze isn’t judging and it isn’t, “This was before I knew he was the manager of this place. We were at some party and things got frisky but I realized the next morning I wasn’t into him. A week later, he comes to this place as the manager and says he’s the owner’s son. Ironic, right?”

“That’s some bad luck you got there,” Seongwoo laughs, “I didn’t think you’d be the type to fuck and leave.” 

“I’M WHOLESOME I SWEAR,” Minhyun yells a bit too loud. He coughs, “I mean, I’m not like that. I just couldn’t control myself at the party and I didn’t want to lead him on an--”

“I was just kidding, calm down,” Seongwoo interrupts, taking another shot, “but I would like to see what’s so great about you that he’s still hung up over you.”

Minhyun’s cheeks can’t help but flush brightly, “W-w-what?” He blinks at the other, but all he does is shrug.

“I mean, we’re in a whole store by ourselves,” Seongwoo moves closer to Minhyun, his smirk never leaving his face, “No one to disturb us, no one to catch us. We can do whatever we want.” His finger grazes Minhyun’s lips.

“I think you’re a little too drunk, Seongwoo,” Minhyun pushes the other’s hand away, “Maybe you should get some rest.”

Seongwoo gets up and shakes his head before sitting on Minhyun’s lap. He cups Minhyun’s face and slowly moves his face closer to Minhyun’s, his lips pursing slightly. Minhyun watches as Seongwoo comes closer and closer, not pushing him away, but not leaning forward to reciprocate the kiss either. 

But to his luck, Minhyun barely feels Seongwoo’s lips on his before Seongwoo passes out, his head falling onto his shoulder. Minhyun laughs to himself, patting the other’s head. He whispers softly into the other’s ear, knowing he won’t hear, “You’re really cute and I don’t want to fuck this up by going too fast.”

  
  
  


Seongwoo wakes up in Minhyun’s arms to his surprise. He gets up quickly, not remembering much the incidents of last night, causing Minhyun to wake up as well. 

“W-we should get going, yeah?” Seongwoo stutters, cleaning up and grabbing his stuff, “How do you even plan on getting us out?”

Minhyun gets up and slaps himself on the face to wake himself up, “My friend has opening shift, so he’ll be able to get us out.” 

Seongwoo nods, running to the door, but Minhyun grabs his arm, “What’s up with you this morning? Why are you in such a rush?” 

“I just feel… uncomfortable. I want to go home,” Seongwoo doesn’t even make eye contact with Minhyun, but Minhyun doesn’t let go.

“And why would you feel uncomfortable?” 

“Because I overstepped bounds and I don’t even remember much of what happened and suddenly I was in your arms and I don’t want you to push me away like the other guy an--”

Minhyun’s obnoxiously loud laugh interrupts Seongwoo and he frowns, “What’s so funny?”

“We didn’t do anything, Seongwoo,” Minhyun pats the the other’s head, “But you’re cute. I wouldn’t push you away.” 

They make eye contact, not speaking any more words. Sobered up, Minhyun is the first to move closer, but Seongwoo reciprocates, his arms wrapping around the taller’s waist. Even though they’ve only known each other for such a short time, Minhyun has grown more and more irresistible. He wants to learn everything about Minhyun and look at Minhyun for ages until he knows every single feature of his face. He stares at Minhyun’s lips and he desperately wants to claim them as his that he presses closer until…

 

“Minhyun, what the fuck are you doing here?” the worker yells as he opens the door, catching Minhyun and Seongwoo in the (almost) act, “And who the fuck is this? I didn’t know you were this kind of person to have sex in the workpl--”

“Dongho, shut up. It’s not like this…” Minhyun looks at Seongwoo briefly and pulls away, “I swear.”

Dongho tilts his head and stares at Minhyun, “Then tell me what happened.” 

Minhyun briefs Dongho of the situation and Seongwoo nods when necessary. He finds out that Dongho isn’t the passive aggressive manager, but the friend Minhyun was talking about (he had to make sure). 

“Well, Jonghyun is coming soon, so you should probably leave like right now,” Dongho looks at the alcohol peeking out of the garbage can, “And take the garbage out with you.”

“Oh shit, okay thanks man,” Minhyun fists bumps Dongho before grabbing the trash with one hand and holding Seongwoo’s with the other, basically pulling him out of the store. 

Seongwoo allows him to get dragged along and notes that Jonghyun is probably the name of his manager, for future reference of course. They find themselves in the middle of the parking lot, the midpoint between Minhyun’s car and Seongwoo’s car. 

“Last night was fun,” Seongwoo starts off, “I’m kinda glad I got stranded in a grocery store with a cute boy like you.”

Minhyun cups Seongwoo’s face and places a chaste kiss on his lips, “Me too, even though it took way too long to get my lips onto yours.” 

Seongwoo longs for more, but instead he runs into his car and grabs a paper and pencil. “Can you write down your number so we can talk once our phones are charged?”

“Of course,” Minhyun quickly writes his number and hands it to the other, “I think I should get home. I’ll call you tonight?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They get into their respective cars, looking at each other as they start them. Once they turn away and start driving away, a smile appears on both of their faces, excited for what the future has in store. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly not that proud of this one, but i hope you guys like it more than me.  
> please feel free to talk to me about onghwang (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/projectydpp)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
